


...

by Shiyu



Category: starmega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiyu/pseuds/Shiyu





	...

红威醉酒play

 

塞伯坦隐进一片夜色之中

红蓝色的SEEKER在聚会里喝的半醉不醒，摇摇晃晃离开油吧  
他缓缓推开威震天房间的门，威震天正在椅子上看着一块数据板，红蜘蛛想都没想就从后面扑了上去，搂住威震天的脖子。舌头不安分地舔着威震天的音频接收器，弄得威震天一阵酥麻。  
一股混杂着烟味的高纯味道......想都不用想，那家伙又出去鬼混了

“威威，我想做.....”被高纯浸染过的嗓音更加沙哑，在威震天的音频接收器旁像一块柔软的砂纸一样磨着他的情欲  
是的。他们很久没做了。  
自从夜莺事件之后，威震天追着红蜘蛛打了一顿，然后红蜘蛛好长一段时间没有回来。回到基地以后两个人也是冷战状态。直到现在威震天芯里都还有点别扭。  
“不要。”  
威震天果断拒绝了他。  
“为什么...难道这些天你一点都不想我吗？...”红蜘蛛绕到威震天面前，两TF的脸离的很近。在高纯的作用下红蜘蛛的光学镜半眯,比平时显得...更好看了....威震天这么想着，有点害羞了起来  
虽然他很不想承认，但他的副官的脸是真他炉渣的好看。  
“威威...我要亲亲...”红蜘蛛说着把嘴嘟起来，马上就要亲到了，威震天一手捂住他的嘴就是不让他亲。  
“红蜘蛛你这个傻瓜别发酒疯了，快滚回你房间去。”  
“不要，我想和你做，你好冷淡啊亲都不给亲一下，小气鬼！”红蜘蛛说什么也不肯离开，一把抱住威震天的腰，脸在威震天的胸前蹭来蹭去，像个...撒娇的人类小孩  
“你不是经常在外面鬼混吗？有他们还不够吗？我要充电了，你快滚回去别打扰我休息”  
“那还不是因为你找了个夜莺回来，那个地球人做出来的垃圾机器人，还说要让她取代我...还有，最近你那神神秘秘的情报官经常出入你的房间啊，别以为我不知道那面罩下的心思，你和他做了对吧？  
要不是你我也不会去外面找服务机...哼，不过他们的接口都比不上您的...我的陛下，您的接口是全塞伯坦最棒的”  
“你...”

 

威震天没有再说什么话，他确实和声波做了。而且...上次说的话会不会过分了点？威震天想着，把头撇过一边去。  
红蜘蛛直接一把扣住威震天的后脑勺，强行吻了上去。  
红蜘蛛的吻充满技巧和侵略性，灵活的金属软舌撬开牙齿，伸进威震天的口腔里舔着他的内壁，又勾起舌头激烈地搅动，发出湿答答黏糊糊的水声。另一只手也没闲着，在威震天的腰上抚摸着，描摹着精密的变形线。红蜘蛛贪婪地索取着威震天的美味，直到两人的口腔里都充满了高纯的气息，他才缓缓结束了这个吻，电解液在嘴唇之间拉出银丝，来不及吞咽的顺着下巴流了下去。红蜘蛛不知道什么时候解开了他的前挡板，充能完毕的输出管高高立起，他拉过威震天的手，用他的管子在黑色的掌心磨蹭着。  
红蜘蛛把头搭在威震天肩上，用低沉的嗓音说道“威威，我真的忍不住了...我现在就想操你...跟我做吧”

威震天也被吻得起了反应，他能感觉到接口已经开始分泌润滑液了。“要做，去床上吧...”他用几乎听不到的声音说。

说实话，现在威震天的腿都有点发软，不得不承认他的副官吻技确实很好。哼，但那又是在哪个机的身上练的呢，肯定还不止一个吧。

红蜘蛛抱着威震天的腰，摇摇晃晃半推着走到充电床旁。红蜘蛛马上就把威震天扑倒在床上，一只手轻车熟路地打开了威震天的对接面板，另一只手伸进威震天嘴里搅着他的舌头两根手指还不时地拉扯着威震天的舌头。抽出手指，沾着电解液的指尖亮晶晶的，借着润滑把两根手指放进了威震天的接口，手指被温暖的内壁包裹着，一下下收缩着的内壁仿佛在欢迎他的到来。

 

“你的接口好热情啊，不过我等不了了，我现在就要进去了。”说着握住了他忍到了极点的输出管，就这样插了进去。  
“啊啊啊你个炉渣，给我出去！！疼死了！！”接口处传来撕裂般的疼痛，这突然的一下给威震天疼的清洗液都流出来了，疼得他用力掐住了红蜘蛛的手臂。  
“原谅我...陛下...等不及了”红蜘蛛吻住威震天的嘴唇，轻轻舔咬着，把剩下的话都堵在嗓子里，只能发出唔唔的声音。  
红蜘蛛在威震天的接口内挺动着，一下又一下地碾过威震天的敏感点，另一只手握住威震天的管子温柔地揉捏，上下套弄那根已经充能的管子。不久就迎来了威震天的第一次过载，次级能量液喷得腹甲上黏糊糊的。接口也分泌出大量液体，渐渐配合起了红蜘蛛的抽动。  
红蜘蛛没有停下身下的动作，继续三浅一深地干着威震天的接口，他把脸埋进威震天的颈窝中，轻轻啃咬着威震天的颈部管线，可能是喝了高纯的原因，有点控制不住力道，咬破了几根管线。威震天发出了“嘶”的一声，能量液从破损处渗出，被红蜘蛛轻舔品尝着，属于威震天的，独有的味道。  
大概过了半个塞时，红蜘蛛终于第一次过载了，大量的液体射进了威震天的次级油箱，他感到被满足的舒适感。  
红蜘蛛抽出管子，换气系统还在轰鸣着，他把威震天翻过去，让威震天背对着他。威震天接口的保护叶还在一张一合的收缩着，次级能量液混杂在一起从柔软的洞口流出，看到这幅场景，红蜘蛛刚刚过载的管子又充能了。

 

“做完这次就睡了吧，今天很累了”。“嗯...好...”红蜘蛛有点不情愿的回答，他不知道他还有多少需要释放的欲望，他自己也不知道他对眼前这个银白色的破坏大帝有多少渴望。事实上他也不了解自己的想法。只知道现在做的还不够，他还想要更多。

 

从后面进入的姿势让输出管很轻易就插进了威震天的接口深处，抵到了威震天的能源镜上。“啊....太深了....慢一点”威震天被这一刺激腿都软了下去，不过红蜘蛛死死扣住了威震天的腰，把他往自己的方向按住。威震天的接口也发出了热烈的回应，温暖的内壁紧紧包裹住红蜘蛛的输出管，一下下收缩着。

 

“说起来，威威你为什么每次都很少叫床啊....是我的技术不好吗？我好想听听你的声音，为我呻吟吧....”

事实上不是红蜘蛛的技术不好。老实说，他的技术是真的好。只是威震天拉不下面子，每次都不好意思叫出来，只能忍着不发出声音。其实只要现在让他讲话，他甚至不能完整地讲出来。  
他没有回答，只是把脸埋在了枕头里，红蜘蛛也没有继续问，只是加快了下身的动作，把威震天的腿分的更开。  
“威威，你的接口真是太棒了，这世上没有谁的接口比你的更好了，你下面的小嘴似乎是真的很喜欢我呢，它正在热情地吸着我的管子！你跟别人做的时候会呻吟吗？声波有没有把你干的腿都合不起来？闹翻天和TC那两个家伙的技术应该也不赖吧，闹翻天，那家伙最崇拜你了。在干你的时候会不会一边用力操着你的接口一边赞美你啊？哈.....还有震荡波那个独眼怪，居然老老实实帮你守了四百万年的塞伯坦，他也没少干你吧。你会不会同时跟他们几个一起玩，然后被操到发出一声又一声甜腻的浪叫？在几个人的目光里过载下线，然后被拍下来你那被干的松松软软合不起来的接口。唔....”

 

威震天再也受不了红蜘蛛的污言秽语了，他用嘴唇堵住了那张喋喋不休的烦人嘴巴。红蜘蛛终于闭嘴了。

 

过了不知道多久，红蜘蛛第二次过载了，不知道是不是威震天的错觉，这次拆卸真的格外的...漫长。他自己少说已经过载三次了，为什么这小炉渣这么有精力？威震天觉得自己已经快要下线了。  
红蜘蛛趴在威震天胸口，眼神迷离的看着威震天，“再来一次吧....我....还想要你....”说着，红蜘蛛拉起威震天的手，在手背上“绅士”地吻了一下，又把手指一根根含在嘴里舔舐着精密的线路。

“你这混蛋...你今天...为什么这么有精力...我真的不行了”  
“我不知道..可能是喝多了吧...每一次的抽插都没有太多的感觉.....威威我们再来一次吧”。

高纯确实会麻痹线路，可是还有别的原因，谁知道呢？可能是太久没和威震天拆了吧。

红蜘蛛把威震天抱起，让他坐在自己胯上，在重力的作用下输出管很快就进到最深处，快感向潮水一样涌向威震天的中央处理器，他像一条在海面沉浮的小船，一阵阵酥麻的感觉从金属脊椎传进威震天的芯里，他忍不住地颤抖起来。

 

威震天快要忍不住叫出来了，他死死咬住自己的手臂，就是不想让红蜘蛛听见他的喘息。  
红蜘蛛把手伸到威震天背后，让他压在自己胸前，试图拉开威震天死死挡住脸的手。但是威震天的力气很大，没有拉动。  
于是红蜘蛛恶意地顶弄着威震天最敏感的那一点，每一次都是要了命的舒服。威震天浑身都软了，只能趴在红蜘蛛身上发出甜腻的喘息。他像抓住一根稻草一样抓着红蜘蛛的机翼，努力不让自己沉溺在快感的海洋里。  
红蜘蛛笑了，这是他第一次听见威震天发出这样的声音，他贴着威震天的音频接收器舔吻着，用充满魅惑又沙哑的嗓音说道：“我干的你爽吗？MY LORD”他故意加重了那两个字眼，这让威震天马上过载了。  
“我这么干你，你会不会怀上小火种啊，我的陛下。原谅我，您的接口实在让我恋恋不舍啊”红蜘蛛坏笑着。

威震天在这样的刺激下，意识已经开始模糊不清了，他的光学镜抑制不住地流出了清洗液。

是的，lord megatron，被他的副官操哭了。

 

“放过我吧...红蜘蛛....”  
“不行，夜还很长”  
“我讨厌你”  
“我比你更讨厌你。”

红蜘蛛是个骗子，他做完这次以后并没有结束。


End file.
